In Words That Are Mine Alone
by Van Daisuke
Summary: Relena has changed. Heero could'nt understand why she suddenly changed. Then, a new girl appeared. Is she the one who can change Heero's life forever? Or will Heero change her life instead?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing**

**In Words That Are Mine Alone**

**In the year After Colony 195, Earth is surrounded by orbiting space colonies. The colonists are cruelly oppressed by the Earth Alliance, which uses huge humanoid fighting machines called "mobile suits" to control the populace. Behind this tyranny is the secret society called "Oz," which has infiltrated the Alliance military and steered it towards its repressive course. **

**Now, the space colonies are ready to strike back. Five young pilots, equipped with advanced mobile suits called "Gundams," are sent to Earth to wage guerilla war against Oz and its Alliance puppets. In the year after colony 175, the Alliance military has been destroyed by one of the Gundams because the Gundam pilots thought that the meeting that was going on was from Oz. Then, the colonies have decided that the Oz are allies. Because of this, the Gundams are isolated and are forced to fled into outer space.**

**Ally Or Foe?**

**The Gundam pilots have fled into various colonies. Heero Yuy, the pilot of the Gundam Wing, is currently studying at a university (as if he needs it) in one of the colonies by the name of Duo Maxwell, the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe (but Heero treats Duo as obstacle for his mission). Heero saved him when he was caught by Oz in outer space (actually, Heero was thinking of destroying him but he changed his mind anyway). Then, after that incident, they lived together in the colony Heero went to (hey don't think bad!). Trowa Barton, the pilot of the Gundam Heavy Arms, is currently working for the Oz. Lady Une chose him as the new pilot for either Mercurius or Vayeate. Then, Heero went there in an attempt to destroy Mercurius by using Vayeate but unfortunately, the Vayeate is still not finished, the Mercurius have planet defensors (compact force-field generators which can form a defensive barrier), and Trowa is there to capture him. Then, Lady Une saw the potential of Heero and she was thinking of using him as one of the test pilots for either Mercurius or Vayeate when the two mobile suits are finished. Chang Wufei , the pilot of the Shenlong Gundam, was still nowhere to be found except that he is still following the orders given to him by the colonies. Quatre Raberba Winner, the pilot of Gundam Sandrock, is currently home with his father and sister. But, something tragic happened so, he was left alone in outer space. Heero had managed to escape the Oz and he went home to the colony where he studies.**

**The university Heero attends to was one of the most famous universities in the whole world. This university is known for its acceptance of highly skilled people. Heero was accepted right away because of his talents. He was almost perfect. The Gundam pilots have all agreed that Heero was the "perfect soldier". One morning, Heero went to school as usual. When he arrived at school, he noticed that something unusual will happen. Then, their teacher arrived and they all sat down.**

" **Class, I would like to introduce to you a new student. Come here Ms. Catalonia." A girl with Prussian blue eyes and yellow hair came in. " Good morning to you all. My name is Dorothy Catalonia. You can call me Dorothy if you like. I hope we can be friends." she said. 'She resembled Relena so much, even though her hair and eye color are not the same as Relena's ' Heero thought. " Okay Ms. Dorothy, if you would kindly seat there beside Heero. The rest of the class started to whisper to each other when Dorothy sat down beside Heero. Then the classes started. "I know who you are, Heero Yuy. And I am here for a mission the same as yours except that I don't need a Gundam in order to do that." Dorothy said quietly. "Who are you? And how did you know who I am? If you really are my ally, then tell them I don't need help from you. I'm going to destroy you anyway. " Heero replied. "Oh, we are the same then. I can do my mission by myself without any help from you. Oh and by the way, I am Dorothy Catalonia just in case you did'nt listen to me earlier, because I think you don't really care about your surroundings, correct?" Dorothy said. "If you really don't want me to know who you really are, then, fine. Just shut up and don't talk to me." Heero said. " Ooohhh. Did I upset the 'perfect soldier'?" Dorothy said. Heero did'nt reply. " Alright. If this is what you want, then fine." Dorothy said quietly.**

**After classes, Heero and Dorothy exchanged dark looks and left. 'She looks like Relena but her attitudes are far from Relena's' Heero thought. Then, Heero hacked into the main computer of the university by using one of the computers in the building that is empty after classes. He was in the middle of the process when a knock was made. Heero immediately went to hide. "Is someone there?" a voice said. Heero recognized that voice. 'Its her again!' Heero thought. Then, the door opened and Dorothy came in. She closed the door and immediately started to use another computer. 'What is she doing? What is it that she is researching?' Heero thought. Then, she printed something and she immediately put it in her bag. Then, she printed some more until a paper has fallen into the floor near Heero. Dorothy did'nt seem to realize this. Then, Heero grabbed the paper and he started to read. 'Heero Yuy. Age: 15. Ethnic Origin: Japanese. Place of Origin: L1 colony cluster. Height: 156 cm. Weight: 45 kg. Eye color: Prussian Blue. Hair color: Dark Brown. Gundam: Wing Gundam. Classification: mobile suit. Model number: XXXG-00W0. Head height: 16.7 meters. Dry weight: 8.0 tons. Armor materials: Gundanium alloy. Armament: twin buster rifle x 1, beam saber x 2, machine cannon x 2, wing vulcan x 2.Fighting ability: level 150. Weapons ability: level 150. Speed ability: level 160. Power ability: level 140. Armored ability: level 140. How did she find all these information? She is not a normal girl in a university. Even I don't know my ability level. Who really is she?' Heero thought. Then, Dorothy started to review her printed papers. There are also pictures of the Gundams and their pilots. Then, she realized that there is one paper missing. "I'm sure I printed that part. Oh well." she said. She started to print another copy of her missing one which is the one Heero was holding. Then, she left the room. 'Who is she? Is she an Oz soldier? Or my ally? I hope she has nothing to do with Oz.' Heero thought. Then, he continued his work.**

**Heero learns that Dorothy is a girl who knows all his and his co-pilots secrets. Heero wonders how she found out about them when a mission was sent to every Gundam pilot. What? The mission is to protect that girl before Oz can hire her? Next chapter, "The Mysterious Girl"**


End file.
